No me sueltes
by Louise de La Valliere
Summary: El mundo entero es acechado por seres peligrosos, y quién mejor para defendernos que adolecentes de 16 años? Sakura tiene una misión en la vida: encontrar al asesino de sus padres, pero la llegada de un chico podria cambiar todo.
1. Brisa

Estaba leyendo algunos fics y derepente esta idea surgió en mi cabeza, y porsupuesto que no pude ignorarla XD! Les dejo el epílogo para ver si les gusta :)!

* * *

><p><strong>No me sueltes<strong>

_Capitulo 0: _

**Brisa**

La brisa de esa noche se estaba tornando insoportable. Hacía que mi cabello se cruzara frente a mis ojos y no podía concentrarme. Y aunque hace pocos minutos una gran batalla había tenido lugar, el ambiente estaba más silencioso de lo común.

Es impresionante como la adrenalina se apodera de tu cuerpo en momentos como este, es decir, yo estaba lista para todo, mi cuerpo estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que el hiciera y sabía que aunque el no lo demostrara estaba pasando por lo mismo.

-Sakura, cariño… se razonable y suelta el arma –me dijo calmadamente. Como si le cantara una canción de cuna a un niño.

-Muérdeme – escupí.

El sonido de su suave risa y el quejido de la persona a la que yo intentaba proteger fue lo único que interrumpía la paz del lugar.

Apreté con fuerza el mango de mi Browning Hi-Power 9 milímetros como signo de que realmente estaba dispuesta a disparar, aunque en realidad solo fueran mis nervios actuando por mí. Por mi visión periférica podía apreciar el brillo que producía el reflejo de la legendaria katana, que ahora yacía a algunos metros de su dueño, con la luz de la luna.

-No seas infantil cariño, sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí –y de nuevo esa asquerosa sonrisa.

-Pruébame. – Hubo un pequeño silencio – Si estás intentando razonar conmigo es porque sabes que tengo el poder para matarte.

Pude percibir como sus finas cejas se tensaban una milésima de segundo y luego volvían a su estado inicial: pacíficas, tranquilas, como si nada de lo que le estaba diciendo tuviera sentido, pero yo sabía que en ese segundo, esa pequeña fracción de tiempo, él había entendido que todo lo que le decía era verdad y que era tiempo de tomarme en serio.

Y entonces lo vi… ese brillo en sus potentes ojos rojos como la sangre; esa maliciosa mirada agudizada y dirigida directamente hacia mí.

El viento volvió a soplar levantando mi ya desgastada falda de uniforme y haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Otro quejido y nuevamente esa sonrisa pacíficamente asesina. El reflejó de un iluminado Tokyo brilló sobre su Glock 17C que apuntaba directamente hacia mi.

-Eres tan linda como tu madre… -un momento- pero igual de estupida que tu padre. –Mi corazón se aceleraba a medida que las palabras surgían de su boca- Y ahora voy a matarte. Igual como los maté a ellos.

* * *

><p>Si les gusta dejen un review :)!<p>

xo.


	2. Día

**No me sueltes**

_Capitulo 1:_

**Día**

Supongo que no entienden nada de lo que esta pasando, así que… bueno, contaré las cosas desde el principio.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. En realidad solo Sakura, el Haruno es nada más que un adorno, ya que no tengo idea quienes son, o en realidad, fueron mis padres. Solo sé que papá era un cazador experto y mamá una de sus presas. Ah! Y como olvidarlo, ambos están muertos. No, no sientan lastima por mi, pues la verdad nunca los conocí y de hecho no recuerdo nada de ellos. Tengo 17 años y desde que tengo memoria he vivido en Tokio.

Comencé a resguardar el bien de esta cuidad a los 11, ya que en la agencia siempre dijeron que tengo mucho talento para esto de las cosas sobrenaturales. Si, si…ahora viene la parte donde les digo lo que en realidad hago. Aunque de día soy una estudiante normal, de noche controlo que los seres que no son de este mundo respeten a los humanos, o como diría mi amiga Ino, en palabras más simples cazo monstruos. Ya saben, hombres lobo, súcubos, incubos, demonios, brujas, vampiros… sobretodo vampiros. Claro, siempre y cuando estén poniendo en peligro a los humanos.

Solo la gente con dotes puede ser parte de esto. Y "qué es esto?" se preguntaran; pues bien, es algo así como una agencia en donde buscan a chicos con dones especiales que puedan hacerse cargo del trabajo. Hay bastante de estas alrededor del mundo, pero en la que yo trabajo somos 13 chicos, de no más de 17 años.

Tenemos a Naruto, también conocido como "mi mejor amigo", a quien conozco hace como un millón de años y es descendiente de un demonio (el de nueve colas para ser exacta). También está Ino y Shikamaru que poseen increíbles poderes mentales. Además están los primos Hyuuga, Hinata y Neji que descienden de un importante linaje de cazadores y poseen el Byakugan. Está Kiba, que es algo así como un hombre lobo. Tenten, experta en armas japonesas. Karin, una chica con un gran poder sensorial, pero con un cerebro del tamaño de un maní. Suigetsu que… se puede transformar en agua. Sai, un chico que no habla mucho, pero invoca cosas. Está Gaara, también descendiente de un demonio y que puede controlar la arena. Temari, la chica que controla el viento. Además Lee, el experto en artes marciales. Y estoy yo, mitad humana mitad vampiro.

Si me ven por la calle jamás se imaginarían lo que hago, porque la verdad soy bastante torpe cuando no estoy trabajando. Soy de las personas que siempre tropiezan, chocan o simplemente le ocurren los accidentes. Además tengo el cabello… como decirlo? … rosa. Y no, no estamos hablando de rosa que pase desapercibido, el destino me dio un cabello que definitivamente no puedes ignorar. De todos modos soy algo así como feliz haciendo lo que hago.

Así que bueno, les contaré la historia de cómo conocí a ser más desesperante, arrogante, antipático, egocéntrico, sobreprotector, monosilábico, lindo, tierno, misterioso, dulce, callado, con los ojos mas…. Ejem, creo que me desvié del tema.

Fue hace un tiempo, recuerdo que era día miércoles y yo estaba soñando con mi madre, que aunque nunca conocí, a veces aparecía en mis sueños y me decía un sinfín de cosas que yo jamás logré entender. Me gustaba soñar con ella, siempre era tranquilizador, pero ese sueño en particular no estaba siendo tan lindo como de costumbre. Mamá me miraba con ojos preocupados e intentaba hablarme, pero yo no podía oírla. Era como si intentara advertirme de algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

El sonido de algo golpeando mi pupitre me despertó de golpe.

-Ya estás durmiendo de nuevo frentezota! –mi amiga Ino… siempre tan tierna. – Estás babeando…

Llevé instintivamente mi mano a la comisura de mis labios, peor por supuesto que era una mentira. Tenía que dejar de caer en sus trucos.

-Qué quieres cerda? –pregunté estirando mis brazos.

-La clase terminó hace diez minutos.

-Y? No es razón para casi matarme del susto –alegué.

-Tenemos que irnos. No viste el mensaje? –la observé interrogante y ella rodó los ojos como si me estuviera diciendo algo demasiado evidente y yo no estuviera entendiéndolo. –Tu celular frente! Sácalo!

Metí la mano al bolsillo pequeño de mi bolso y saqué el celular.

"_Un nuevo mensaje"_

Agencia. 7:00 pm. Asunto importante. **No se demoren**.

-Son las 4:30… aun tenemos tiempo. –dijo mi rubia amiga.

-Si… creo que iré a casa primero.

-Te acompaño! Mamá ha estado gritándome toda la semana para que ordene mi cuarto, y la verdad no estoy de humor, así que me voy contigo. –chilló bastante animada.

Tomé mis cosas y nos dirigimos a mi flamante camaro rojo que, sí, compré con mi sueldo y años de ahorro y no me arrepiento. Los autos siempre han tenido algo que me gusta… no sé, talvez la velocidad. El asunto es que nos subimos al auto y partimos de ahí.

Ino no paro de hablar en toda la tarde sobre Sai, y como no le gustaba que la ignorara porque era imposible ignorar a una chica tan sexy como ella y un millón de cosas más que ignoré completamente porque así son mis conversaciones con Ino: ella habla 3 horas seguidas y yo escucho los 5 minutos importantes de todo lo que dijo.

-Te lo digo frentezota, si sigues acumulando armas, ningún chico va a querer salir contigo. –dijo admirando mi colección de armas de fuego.

-No es algo que no me deje dormir por las noches cerda. Créeme cuando te digo que no todas las chicas andan buscando novio por la vida. –ella suspiró notoriamente en signo de desaprobación.- y toma dos Glocks de ese closet quieres? Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré trabajo hoy.

-Como quieras Sakura.

A eso d las 6 ya ibamos en camino por las calles de Tokio.

-Deja de manejar como una loca! –chilló Ino aferrada a su asiento.

-No seas bebé cerda! Y no manejo como una loca.

-Si lo haces! Ahora si que sé porque no tienes novio.

-Otra vez con ese asunto. Me tienes harta! Si no fueras mi amiga ya te habría callado a golpes!

-Que femenina frente! NO ME MIRES A MI! OJOS EN EL CAMINO!

-NO GRITES!

-TU NO GRITES!

-NO GRITARÍA SI TU NO GRITARAS!

-AMBAS MANOS EN EL VOLANTE SAKURA!

Y antes de que lo supiera tenía un Porsche negro cortándome el camino. Gracias a Dios tengo excelentes reflejos cuando manejo, así que apreté el freno a fondo. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Ino.

-Que…demonios…acaba…de…pasar?

-No lo sé, pero cuando lo averigüe voy a matar a alguien –escupí. Deben saber que para ese entonces la sorpresa del "casi-choque" había pasado a ser furia-contra-la-persona-que-manejaba-ese-Porsche. Que suerte que estabamos en una calle pequeña y no habían más autos.

Volví a encender el auto y avancé hasta estar frente a la ventana del otro auto. El vidrio polarizado bajo lentamente, dejando ver a un chico con cabello alborotado y negro como el ébano, y unos ojos… Dios, era como si te estuviese asesinando solo con la mirada.

-Es demasiado… -balbuceó la cerda.

-Imbécil! –grité yo.

-Iba a decir guapo.

-Oye estupido! Cuál es tu problema? Acaso no aprendiste a manejar bien? –El solo me miraba –Me estás oyendo?

-Lo siento, no entiendo nada de lo que intentas chillar.

Esa parte de la historia se llama "ira suprema". Sentí mi instinto asesino a flor de piel. Quería saltarle encima y asesinarlo de la manera más despiadada posible, y créanme, soy bastante creativa…

-Disculpa a mi amiga, esta un poco histérica –dijo Ino y la miré totalmente sorprendida. Maldita cerda! Era capaz de cambiarme por cualquier cosa que pareciera chico.

-Se nota…

-NO ESTOY HISTÉRICA!

-Hmph…

-Voy a matarlo… -murmuré buscando con la mano el cinturón de seguridad para poder quitármelo y bajar del auto. Sentí la mano firme de Ino sobre la mía.

-Sakura es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, no arruines esto –susurró solo para que yo lo oyera mientras miraba al del auto de al lado con una enorme sonrisa. – No te preocupes, yo la calmo.

-Si, claro… -y acto seguido, subió el vidrio y se marchó.

El silencio reinó en ese auto.

-Dame 3 buenas razones para dejarte con vida –le dije amenazante.

-Le viste la cara a ese chico! Y el cuerpo! Oh por Dios! Esos hombros… me imagino como debe ser su…

-YA! Suficiente, no quiero volver a escucharte en todo el viaje! –Dije tapándome los oídos. La verdad, no me apetecía escuchar los pensamientos sucios de mi amiga.

Luego de ese incidente llegamos tarde a la reunión y nos ganamos un enorme sermón por parte de Tsunade.

-Luego de este retraso –dijo mi jefa haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra – voy a darles la noticia que tengo. – pausa- Hay un cambio en la modalidad. Desde ahora en adelante actuarán en equipos. **Sin peros** señorita Yamanaka. Tenemos indicios de que una gran organización tiene los ojos puestos en Tokio y no queremos perder a nadie de esta agencia, así que deben acatar lo que acabo de decir.

-Si Tsunade-sama –dijimos todos.

-Es por esto que incorporaremos a alguien nuevo a la agencia. –Es ahí donde el desconcierto en general nació. Siempre habíamos sido los mismos, nadie entraba y nadie se iba. Esto iba a ser rarísimo. – No quiero alborotos con lo que voy a decir. El es el único sobreviviente de una gran y poderosa familia de vampiros con los que siempre fuimos aliados.

No quería alboroto? Por supuesto que ibamos a armar un alboroto. Fuimos entrenados para matar vampiros y ahora querían que trabajáramos con uno.

Voy a explicarles un poco como funciona el asunto de los vampiros y la sociedad. Todos sabemos que los vampiros se alimentan de sangre… sangre humana; pues bien, tenemos dos clases de vampiros: los "amigables" por decirles así, y los "hostiles". Los amigables son los que siguen las reglas, y ¿cuales son las reglas?, alimentarse sin matar a nadie y no convertir humanos en vampiros. Los hostiles pues… ya pueden imaginarse quienes son. Tenemos derecho a asesinar vampiros hostiles, lo que no significa que nos agraden los amigables. Se que va a sonar extraño que yo les cuente sobre esto, pues soy mitad vampiro, pero es necesario para que entiendan la historia. Los vampiros son seres impredecibles, engañosos y cínicos. Es fácil que te deslumbren con su gran habilidad para hablar y su… como decirlo… belleza, porque sí, los vampiros tienen algo que atrae a los humanos, o sino no serían presas tan fáciles de atrapar. Es por eso que trabajar con uno se nos hacía realmente extraño.

-Abuela! No puedes esperar que hagamos eso –alegó Naruto.

-Es una decisión tomada Uzumaki, y no vuelvas a decirme abuela.

-Como sea… no nos van a presentar al nuevo integrante? –preguntó el mayor de los Hyuuga.

-Si, por supuesto. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha? –preguntó Gaara. –Hijo de Uchiha Fugaku?

-Si. –contestó un chico que entraba por la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Cabello negro azabache, ojos negros como la oscuridad misma y esa piel blanca como de porcelana…

-TÚ! –grité al verlo. Claro que ya pueden imaginarse quien era! El desgraciado con el que casi choco.

-Ah… eres tú, la molestia del camaro rojo.

-Voy a matarte –dije a punto de saltarle encima.

-Haruno! Calmate. –ordenó Tsunade.- No sé que haya pasado antes, pero él es su nuevo compañero, y tu nuevo compañero de equipo junto con Uzumaki, así que más les vale llevarse bien.

-Qu-Co… QUÉ? Compañero de equipo! –y así fue como me gané una mirada asesina de Tsunade.

-Los demás equipos serán: Nara, Yamanaka, Hinata; Neji, Tenten, Lee; Karin, Suigetsu, Kiba; y Gaara con Temari. Alguna Duda? –nadie dijo nada- Perfecto. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno –dijo mirándonos a los tres- Salen en 10 minutos. Demonios nivel 6 en las afueras de la cuidad. Tomen lo que necesiten de la sala de armas. Eso va para ti también Uchiha.

-Con mi katana basta. –contestó mirándome con ojos asesinos.

Debí haber sabido que las cosas no iban a ser igual cuando vi esa mirada.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste :)!<p>

xo.


	3. Conectarse

**No me sueltes**

_Capitulo 2:_

**Conectarse**

Silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba en el auto de Sasuke Uchiha, ya que si, el insistió en que tomáramos su Porsche. No, en realidad no insistió, fue una orden.

Maldito niño bonito… en ese entonces lo único que yo anhelaba era que volviera por donde vino.

-Te crees muy bueno solo porque tienes un gran coche verdad? –preguntó Naruto que iba de copiloto.

-Hmph… -ese maldito monosílabo era todo lo que siempre recibíamos por respuesta.

-Contesta como un hombre! –desde el asiento de atrás podía ver la rabia creciendo en Naruto.

-Hmph- ahí estaba otra vez.

-Teme! Ya vas a ver cuando me baje de este auto, voy a darte una paliza!

-No me digas teme, dobe.

-A quién le dices dobe, teme?

-A ti, dobe.

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

Ya para el quinto "Teme, dobe" supe que esos dos terminarían siendo buenos amigos. Verán, Naruto es huerfano igual que yo. Aunque, al igual que yo, fue criado por uno de los mandamases de la agencia. Jiraya, el socio de Tsunade. Al ser descendiente de un demonio nadie nunca lo quiso cerca, y creo que como Sasuke era un vampiro, su caso era el mismo.

-Ya cállense los dos. –sentencié.- Es aquí, detén el auto.

-Tsk.- y con eso detuvo el flamante Porsche en seco, haciendo que me golpeara con el asiento.

-Que delicado… -murmuré.

-Cuando quieras –y bajó del auto.

-Lo odio-dije yo.

-Me cae bien- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"Hombres…" fue lo que pensé mientras rodaba mis ojos como símbolo de frustración.

El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era la entrada de un parque a las afuera de la cuidad, todo lleno de árboles y vegetación.

-Qué hace un demonio nivel 6 por aquí? –pregunté al aire mientras me dirigía al maletero del auto para sacar mi rifle M16.

-Quiso salir a jugar –respondió una voz demasiado cerca de mi oído. Hasta podía sentir su cálido pero a la vez gélido aliento en mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo dar un respingo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…-murmuré por lo bajo y el respondió con lo que creo fue una pequeña carcajada. Con Sasuke nunca puedes estar seguro si se está riendo o es solo un efecto sonoro del lugar.

-Que linda noche para asesinar demonios!- dijo un animado Naruto mientras se desperezaba. –Auque me apetece un tazón de ramen.

-Siempre te apetece un tazón de ramen baka Naruto –dije divertida mientras sacaba mi porta-pistola para amarrarla a la parte alta de mi muslo.-Hey qué demonios? Esta no es mi arma!

Abrí la funda y encontré kunais. KUNAIS! Qué demonios iba a hacer yo con eso? Estupida Tenten, debió haberse confundido.

-Qué pasa molestia? El gato se llevó tu arma? –Otra vez ese maldito sentido de l humor que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Cargué mi rifle de forma amenazante. Si el chico quería jugar, entonces jugaríamos.

Escuchamos un gran estruendo entre los árboles y supimos inmediatamente que esa era nuestra presa.

-Aquí voy! –gritó Naruto corriendo hacia adentro de la vegetación.

-Espera! Se supone que debíamos trabajar en equipo! –grité en vano y solté un suspiro. La verdad es que no quería que Naruto se fuera porque Sasuke me ponía los pelos de punta. Algo en el hacía que todos mis sentidos se revolucionaran. Era como un cortocircuito general, y no me gustaba eso.

En silencio nos adentramos al bosque… demasiado silencio. No escuchaba a Naruto y eso me sorprendía, el chico era bastante ruidoso a la hora de atacar.

-Talvez deberíamos sepa… -Sasuke ya no estaba -…rarnos. Excelente, me asignan un equipo y esto es lo que obtengo.

Seguí caminando muy atenta a cada sonido. Cuando cazas demonios debes ser muy cauteloso, porque suelen ser muy ruidosos, pero cuando son muy callados, ahí sabes que la caza no será fácil.

A la distancia oí como una rama se quebraba en el suelo y me volteé rápidamente.

-Te encontré. – a unos 20 metros míos, en una especie de claro se encontraba una criatura que parecía un enorme gato, pero con muchos ojos y pelaje tan frondoso, que era difícil divisar donde empezaba su boca. Claro, hasta que la abrió para exhalar, y logré ver el vapor que se formaba con el aire que emanaba de su hocico. Estaba empezando a hacer frío.

Tomé mi M16; esto iba a ser pan comido. Apunté y observé por la mirilla del rifle. Un certero disparo en la cabeza y luego correría hacia el para darle uno en el corazón… fácil, como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Presioné un poco el gatillo. Solo unas milésimas de segundo más y…

Qué demonios? Tuve que disparar dos milímetros más allá y fallé. Había alguien en mi camino. Un alguien con una gran katana justo frente a demonio.

Frustrada, salí de mi escondite para ver como Sasuke me miraba con cara de odio.

-Cuál es tu jodido problema? Estuve a punto de darle! –De todas formas ya era muy tarde, el demonio se había vuelto absolutamente loco y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

Colgué mi M16 a mi torso y corrí entre los árboles mientras veía al azabache haciendo lo mismo.

-Casi me disparas a mí! –me gritó mientras corría a mi mismo ritmo.

-Te metiste en mi camino – eso estuvo cerca, por suerte pude esquivar al rama que cayó. Disparar con un M16 y correr a la vez no es lo más sencillo que he hecho en mi vida, pero era eso o morir atacada.

-Principiante!

-A quién le dices principiante idiota! –Estaba a segundos de dispararle a el. Juro que tengo paciencia, pero Sasuke sabe como agotarla.

Escuché el quejido de la bestia mientras el chico la atacaba, pero no lo suficiente para lograr matarla. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y lo único que yo podía pensar era "_Donde demonios está el inútil de Naruto cuando lo necesito!_"

Divisé un tronco cortado a la mitad, el escondite perfecto, y corrí. Diablos, debía concentrarme.

Con la respiración acelerada y los pensamientos a mil por hora intenté inventar un plan. Y cuando sentí algo en mi espalda tomé uno de los kunais del porta-kunai y me giré, posicionándolo a milímetros de la yugular de mi oponente, pero me sorprendí al sentir el frío filo de una espada también a milímetros de mi cuello.

-Aleja eso de mi cuello.

-Qué pasa molestia? Me tienes miedo?

Era jade contra onix. No sé cual de los dos miraba con más ojos de asesino en serie al otro.

Separamos las armas de cada uno al mismo tiempo, mientras que a lo lejos aun podía oír el gruñido del demonio.

-Hay que acabar con esto rápido. Hay algunas casas a un kilómetro de aquí, y si la bestia llega hasta allá estaremos en problemas.

-Hmph.

-Yo le dispararé hasta dejarlo débil…

-… y yo le corto la cabeza.

-A las tres. 1, 2… 3.

Ambos salimos del escondite y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la criatura. Disparé un par de veces a sus piernas hasta que prestara atención a donde me encontraba yo.

Un desgarrador rugido y me miraba con llamas en sus ojos. Entonces disparé como si se me fuera la vida en eso.

-Aquí es cuando entras tú Sasuke –grité algo desesperada. Error. Le di la espalda a la bestia y jamás noté que una de sus garras estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para herirme hasta que sentí un quejido ahogado frente a mi.

Uchiha había recibido el ataque por mi… me había… me había salvado…

-Vete al carajo bestia inmunda. –dijo mientras cortaba su cabeza limpiamente.

Y entonces el demonio se… derritió? Como si fuera arcilla.

Justo después de eso, a algunos kilómetros se oyó una gran explosión.

* * *

><p>Camine al auto realmente frustrada y con Sasuke al lado.<p>

-Eso no era un demonio- sentencié mientras veía a Naruto parado frente al Porsche con la ropa cubierta en tierra y cenizas.

-Y yo tuve que luchar con un chico que hacía explotar las cosas. Y luego se hizo explotar el. Bastardo, unos segundos más y lo hubiese atrapado –dijo mi rubio amigo como si luchara con su yo interno.

Se escuchó el sonido del filo de la katana mientras era guardada en su contenedor.

-Ven aquí, voy a curarte ese brazo.

-Estoy bien –contesto el azabache.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, es bastante terca cuando quiere –le susurró Naruto.

-Te oí.

-Yo no dije nada Sakura-chan! – y puso cara de inocente.

Sasuke se sentó sobre el capó de su auto y pude ver su brazo herido. Aunque no salía sangre de el se notaba que le dolía. Lo siguiente que hice fue tomar valor para decir lo que iba a decir.

-Quítate la camisa- Vale, vale, soy bastante vergonzosa. Además ver a chicos con el físico de Sasuke sin camisa no era algo usual para mí.

No se si se sorprendió por lo que dije o no, pero no rechistó. Se sacó la prenda y pude observar su abdomen que más que de un chico de 17, parecía de un Dios griego; tallado en mármol y perfecto. Si no me había sonrojado antes, por supuesto que ahora sí.

El pelinegro sonrió con sorna y soberbia. Seguramente sabía el efecto que causaba en las chicas. Desgraciado…

Tome un trozo de tela de mi propia camisa y se la puse como venda en el brazo que tenía herido.

-Esto… gracias por… salvarme en el bosque… - Si, puedo ser tímida, pero no malagradecida. El chico había recibido el ataque por mí y se merecía el agradecimiento.

El no dijo nada… hasta que por el nerviosismo rocé su torso desnudo son mi temblorosa mano y me convertí en un manojo de nervios.

Mis ojos iban de sus pectorales a la herida, pectorales, herida, pectorales, herida, pectorales…

Acercó lentamente su cara a mi oído.

-Soy un vampiro Sa-ku-ra. Puedo oler el miedo, y en este momento –hizo una pausa –tu tienes bastante de eso. –y luego regresó a su pose inicial dejándome helada.

* * *

><p>-No te rías cerda! –demandé mientras veía a mi amiga partirse de la risa. Por supuesto que iba a reírse! En qué pensaba cuando decidí contarle lo que había pasado?<p>

-No te ofendas Sakura, pero es bastante chistoso –dijo Tenten soltando una carcajada.

-Tu también? –dije mirándola sorprendida. – Definitivamente nunca más les contaré algo.

-Vamos frente! Eres una aguafiestas. –y le devolví un gesto no muy femenino que incluye el dedo del medio.

-Y bien? Nos vas a contar que tan sexy era? –preguntó mi castaña amiga.

-N-no creo qu-que eso s-sea importante –dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Por fin alguien me entiende! Gracias Hinata. Además el chico es un engreído de primera.

-Pues los chicos parece que ya lo aceptaron en su grupo –dijo Ino señalando a los chicos que estaban sentados en otro rincón del salón de clases hablando de lo más animados.

-A mi me vale lo que hagan los chicos –dije cruzándome de brazos- mientras menos me hable, mejor.

-Pero no puedes negar que está de lo más mono –dijo Karin mientras se sentaba con nosotras- si yo no estuviera con el cara de pez entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera con ese bombón –volvió a hablar con mirada soñadora.

-No seas puerca Karin –respondí poniendo mueca de asco – no dejaría que Sasuke Uchiha me tocara un pelo aunque fuera el único hombre sobre la tierra…

-Esto… Sakura…

-Es más –dije moviendo mis manos para darle énfasis a lo que decía – preferiría hacerlo con un vagabundo que con ese… cara de… ugh…

-Ejem… frente… -siguió hablando Ino.

-Nadie me había caído tan mal desde, no lo sé, la primera vez que Sai me llamó fea!

-Sakura, deberias…- me dijo la rubia tocándose el cabello desinteresadamente. Claro, para ese entonces ustedes pensarán que yo ya había captado al indirecta, pero cuando mencioné que era torpe y despistada, pues debieron creerme…

-Y saben que es lo peor de todo?

-Que a pesar de todo, hago que te pongas nerviosa… -dijo una voz masculina tras de mí.

-EXAC… -hice una pausa que pareció eterna, mientras sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas. – Sasuke está tras de mi, verdad? –les pregunté a mis amigas. Por supuesto que todas asintieron, así que suspiré sonoramente y me volteé, solo para ver como me miraba con esa sonrisa tan socarrona suya. Esa que solo levantaba una de las comisuras y que te hacía pensar que era el dueño del mundo.- Qué quieres?

-El dobe dijo que Tsunade necesitaba hablar con nosotros urgentemente, así que vamonos.

-Vamonos? Te volviste loco? Estamos en al escuela, no podemos solo irnos. –intenté explicar. Usualmente siempre sigo las normas de la escuela… no me gusta meterme en problemas, aunque los problemas solían buscarme.

-Acaso tienes miedo? –me retó.

-No, pero si tengo algo que tu no tienes y se llama sentido común. No me pienso ir de la escuela ahora. Si Tsunade-sama quiere hablar con nosotros, pues que espere.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir con chiquillas caprichosas – y dicho esto me levantó por la cintura y me cargo sobre un hombro, como si fuera un costal de patatas.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo? Suéltame maldito! –dije golpeándole la espalda con los puños, pero como siempre era con el Uchiha, el nunca me tomaba en cuenta, solo hacía lo que le daba la gana.-Que me sueltes, joder! Ya vas a ver cuando me bajes!

-Tsk, quieta. –me dijo – cual es su bolso? –preguntó a mis amigas y Tenten señaló uno color verde que estaba colgado al lado de mi pupitre.

Después de que el pelinegro tomó mi mochila se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del aula. Le lancé una mirada furibunda a mis amigas, pero todo lo que ellas hacían era mirar al Uchiha embobadas. Como si nunca hubiesen visto a un hombre.

Me llevó por los pasillos de la escuela sin dirigirme una palabra y yo solo podía pensar en 200 maneras diferentes de torturarlo sádicamente. Era necesario que sus manos estuvieran tocando mis muslos? Podría haber jurado que lo hacía a propósito. Y de repente tuve una idea, que en ese momento parecía magnifica. Siempre llevaba una navaja que cargaba en un porta-navaja que usaba en el mismo lugar que mi porta arma: por debajo de la falda en la parte de arriba del muslo. Con eso lo distraería, o por lo menos le daría pelea y con suerte podría huir de nuevo a clases. Así que con una de mis manos la busque, pero no estaba. Era imposible! Juraría que la había traído!

-Buscas esto? –dijo mostrando el arma con la que jugaba una de sus manos.

-Cuando…? –pregunté en voz alta, aunque en realidad era una pregunta para mí. El chico era más rápido de lo que creía.

-La noté cuando te subí a mi hombro. –Confesó.- Buen escondite.

Perfecto, hagan que la chica tímida se sonroje a más no poder, de todos modos la que pasa la vergüenza es ella no ustedes! A veces odiaba mi cuerpo por eso, cosa que pasaba, yo me sonrojaba. Sobretodo si la imagen mental que tenía era Sasuke metiendo su mano por debajo de mi falda.

Para ese entonces decidí quedarme callada y no contestar ninguna más de sus provocaciones.

-Oh… Sakura… Sasuke –dijo Kakashi-sensei, el profesor de ciencias, que también trabajaba para la agencia y que se pasaba el día leyendo novelas eróticas.-No sabía que eran novios…

Lo que me faltaba. Que la gente creyera que eramos novios.

-No es lo que cree Kakashi-sensei! –intenté explicar, pero como siempre, fue inútil.

-No me des explicaciones Sakura, creo que esta muy bien que estén de novios.- escuché la suave risa del pelinegro y ahí estaba otra vez el color rojo en mis mejillas. Es que acaso esto nunca iba a terminar?

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! –grité, pero dudo que me haya oído, porque para ese entonces las puertas de la escuela se estaban cerrando y yo me estaba fugando, o mejor dicho estaba siendo raptada en los hombros de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los reviews :)<p>

xo.


End file.
